No Mercy!
by SamanthaRoseHeartfillia
Summary: Leredy (LyonXMeredy) have a tickle war late at night. Lots of fluff. Cannon-verse oneshot.


**AN: I needed some fluff so this is what came out of it. It started out as Nalu but I thought Leredy would be a better fit. Anyway hope you like it, enjoy~!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

The sound of television static fills the room and shines a dull light on the otherwise dark couch. A couple sits, blank expressions on their face as the radio static continues. Meredy looks to her right where her legs are draped over her date's lap carelessly. After dinner her and Lyon had decided to head back to her place where, after being invited to stay the night, they both indulged in a lazy sunday late night watching the lacrima television. Her toes were cold so she starts to rub them against the arcs of her feet trying to warm them up.

Lyon absentmindedly began to rub her toes between his fingers. It was meant to help warm them up but Meredy was hopelessly ticklish, especially on her feet. Her legs involuntarily kicked up, ripping her toes away from Lyon's hands. He glanced at her, surprised. "Meredy?"

"Hm?" She said, already knowing where this was heading. All her life her friends had always taken advantage of her ticklish nature and she doubted Lyon would be any different. One thing was certain, this could get ugly.

"Are you ticklish?"

Meredy looked at him, trying her hardest to keep her poker face. "No…" Her voice failed her, Lyon knew she was lying.

He smirked and reached for her feet again. She had no reaction time before his fingers grazed the bottom of her foot. She yelped in response and pulled her feet back. Now placing them flat on the cushions so he couldn't reach under them.

Lyon chuckled. "You are ticklish aren't you!"

"Don't-!" She warned but it was too late. He had already moved toward her on the couch and was reaching out with wiggling fingers. "LYON!"

He picked her feet up again, just the slightest brush of his skin against her toes was enough to send her feet kicking, which he dodged easily before going in for the kill. He was on top of her now, lifting her shirt and tickling the skin on her belly. She shrieked louder, her face splitting in a ridiculous smile. He laughed manically and continued his relentless attack.

"Lyon! Stop! Stop! I can't breathe!" She tried begging to no avail. Lyon wasn't giving up.

"Meredy! You're ticklish!" He chanted in a sing-song voice.

She tried wiggling around to escape, but Lyon held her in place. His fingers tickled her belly, the small of her back, her side, her feet, everywhere he could reach from his position. He even endured through all her kicks and struggles to get free. In her tickling haze she was almost certain she punched him in the face at least three times.

She really couldn't breathe by this point and in between her laughs she helplessly gasped for air. Finally Meredy had had enough. She spun around on the couch and ducked her head into the cushions, but Lyon was still on top of her and didn't stop tickling. Suddenly his finger grazed her most sensitive spot, right below her armpit in one of the fleshiest parts of the human body. The touch caused Meredy to jump up like a bucking bronco. Lyon was so startled he lost his balance and fell right off the couch. That wouldn't have been a problem if Meredy hadn't been dragged with him.

Now they were both laying on the floor, the couch pillows scattered around them. Meredy took this time to catch her breath. Lyon, on the other hand, was too busy clutching his stomach to breathe. After a while, his laughter was contagious and Meredy ended up joining him, rolling around the floor breathlessly.

"Lyon, you're evil!" She joked, sitting up and playfully nudging his shoulder when her laughter died down.

He chuckled a bit more. "It's not evil if you're just exploiting an opportunity!"

Meredy huffed. "How would you like it if I mercilessly tickled you, huh?"

He grinned as if she'd just given him the challenge of a lifetime. "Try all you want. I'm not ticklish!"

She accepted the challenge, bringing her fingers up to his exposed tummy and grazing them across his skin. Much to her disappointment, he didn't react. His smirk grew bigger.

"That's not fair." She huffed in annoyance.

He laughed again, louder. "That's genetics. Some people just aren't ticklish!"

At that moment, Meredy got an evil smile. She leaned in closer to Lyon, shifting herself so she was straddling his hips. "I can change that." She said, watching the bravado in his eyes change to fear.

"Meredy...Wha-"

His words were cut off when she used her sensory link magic and began tickling him mercilessly. But as part of her magic she was laughing uncontrollably too. This, she had not thought through apparently. But she had gotten her revenge and Lyon was crying on the floor, clutching his sides and trying to push her hands away.

Out of breath she stopped to heave air into her lungs. Lyon was busy catching his breath too but he managed a few words.

"Now, that's -huff- not fair!"

"All's fair in love and war!" She smirked.

Lyon got a terrible grin on his face then. He reached up his fingers again. "In that case...NO MERCY!" He shouted and suddenly Meredy was being tickled again, so much so that she fell off him and he rolled over her on the floor, both of them giggling uncontrollably. Her sensory link had disappeared before but now Meredy made a new one. Lyon must not have been prepared because he fell backwards clutching his sides. Meredy caught her breath once more, then said. "This isn't getting us anywhere, Lyon."

He sat up, crossed legged and excitement in his eyes. "I don't know. I'd say the war has just begun!" Meredy called out once more as Lyon lunged for her again. Soon the two were a laughing mess on the living room floor, giggling and writhing around until Jellal had woken up to toss a few pillows at them. By the end of the night Meredy could hardly stand, her ribs ached so from the laughter. Even when they had called a truce, she still jumped whenever he placed his arm around her side. Curse her ticklish genes. Lyon would probably never let her live that down.


End file.
